crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Itachi
Itachi Uchiha '(うちはイタチ, ''Uchiha Itachi) '''was an ANBU Captain and a prodigy of Konohagakure's famed Uchiha clan. He became an S-rank missing-nin as he orchestrated the Uchiha Clan Massacre, where he single-handidly murdered his entire clan, defecting from the village subsequently. History Itachi somehow came into the main universe in a remote area of Japan through a glitch with the Narutoverse. He is unable to explain how it happened. Itachi began making himself used to the new changes in his world. Encounter the UCR Some days after his appearance in Japan, Itachi came across a team of UCR Spec Ops who were part of a mission to retrieve the wreck of a battleship from World War II that the JSDF could use in their memorial on Hokkaido. Itachi impeeded the team's progress in finding the wreck with his questioning of their mission, and so a small skirmish ensued. However, the Spec Ops team soon realized they were facing a man who could seemingly control the battle, using multiple life-like illusions. Eventually, an agreement was reached before anyone could get hurt, and Itachi even found the wreck for them. In exchange, the Spec Ops provided Itachi a way off of Earth so that he could continue his mysterious goals. Core Union and Fiore Itachi was revealed to be allied to the Core Union and Fiore rebellion, once inhabitants of the UCR's Mako colony. He seems to act as a prime unit on infiltration, assassination and material transportation. While his reasons for joining their cause remains unclear, mysterious yet is his extent on supporting them. Orb Union Eventually, Itachi took a break to one of the worlds of the Orb Union while off-duty. Here, he encountered Karkat Vantas by accident, but managed to avoid a struggle with his intillect, and walked away from the encounter safely. (will fill more later) Skyverse Being recalled to action by the Core and Fiore after a few days, Itachi returned to Mako, and was sent with 3 squads to the Skyverse on a search and rescue op. However, a severe storm generated by an unknown creature caused severe damage to the transports, and Itachi and the troops in his transport were the only survivors of the storm; they had landed on one of the sky islands. He found a camp for them to take shelter in, exploring places of higher ground while they rested and checked their supplies. (will fill more later) Personality Itachi is a very calm, collected and intelligent individual. Purely a Pacifist, he will evade all battles unless it is absolutely necessary to fight, and even then he seeks out to make conflicts quick and harmless. Despite his past and the actions he committed in the Naruto universe, Itachi remains calm about events. Even during life-threatening situations, Itachi does not lose his composure for one moment. His cold, silent demenor has only slipped during one moment: the mention of his home dimension being accessible, and Roku's mention of another Uchiha. Appearance Despite his attempt to conceal himself, Itachi can be rather easily identified by his attire. He typically fav ors large cloaks with high collars to conceal his features (Occasionally opening the colar to mid-chest level and resting his left hand there instead of his arm in the sleeve), and dark grey sandals with white leg warmers. Occasionally, he dons a hat styled after a traditional japanese rice farmer hat, decorated with white strips around it, perhaps for either further concealment of his facial features or for when the weather requires one. Underneath, he sports a black ninja-styled headband around his forehead, with a crossed out swirling leaf symbol on a metal plate, symbolising his broken ties to the leaf village in the Narutoverse. He also wears a white ring with a red jewel, marked with the kanji for "Vermillion" or "Scarlet", as well as purple nail polish on his fingers and toes. It is unknown what other clothing he conceals under his cloak, though it can be assumed there are several pouches for his ninja tools and equipment. These base features are divided among minor differences from different attires Itachi has chosen over time. Below are what he has been seen to be wearing: Red Cloud - His first cloak was black with a red interior, which had a few red cloud designs on it. He wore this most of the time, sometimes opening the collar down to mid-chest level and slipping his left hand through the opening to rest it there instead of his sleeve. Core Union and Fiore - After about two weeks of being allied to the Core Union and Fiore, Itachi created a different cloak to wear, keeping his Red Cloud one in storage somewhere. This one was similar to his first, yet had the White Dove surrounded by an embrace of red flames as the emblem on the cloak instead of the Red Cloud pattern. Also, the cloak is about 2 inches longer. Equipment *Shuriken - Thrown projectiles, made of hardened steel (Supplied by the Core Union and Fiore). *Kunai - Close combat weapons that can be used as thrown projectiles, made of hardened steel (Supplied by the Core Union and Fiore). *Wakizashi - A weapon crafted for personal use by the Core Union and Fiore, used in special close combat instances, made of hardened steel. *Wire - Very thin and flexible, yet strong and durable, this wire is strong and sharp enough to cut limbs if pulled with enough intensity; it is very hard to see unless it reflects a bright light. *Paper tags - Used for either sealing tools, chakra or other objects, or for explosives. *Medicines - From drugs to enhance performance to other chemicals for different uses, as well as a medicine to keep Itachi's illness in check. Abilities Ninjutsu *Crow Clone Technique *Shadow Clone Technique *Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique *Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique *Summoning (Crows) Genjutsu *Sharingan - used against UCR Spec Ops, and his primary tool in battle. Uses to quickly end fights without actual harm to either contestant. Taijutsu (Unknown, but shown to be extremely proficient in close-quarters combat) Category:Ninja Category:Naruto Category:Neutral Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Core and Fiore Category:Human